


Семья

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), АнонЕнот (CatVoinAnia)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Nohara Rin Lives, Single work, Threesome - F/M/M, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%95%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%82
Summary: Учитель всегда был ядром их команды. Маленьким солнцем, разрешающим все их глупые споры.— Хокаге-сама... Его сын хоть жив? — всхлипывает Рин, и Какаши с Обито в изумлении на неё смотрят, до этого совершенно как-то позабыв о маленьком Наруто.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Не смогли. Не уберегли.   
— Чёрт возьми, если бы мы были там! — всхлипывает Обито, подрагивая под рукой Какаши. Рин — не лучше, она просто молча плачет, не уверенная, что делать.   
Учитель всегда был ядром их команды. Маленьким солнцем, разрешающим все их глупые споры. Если Какаши слишком зазнаётся — учитель мягко намекает ему, что он не прав. Если Обито слишком увлекается спором с ним — учитель приходит, треплет их по волосам и громко смеётся, унося их тревоги.   
Как они без него будут?..  
Третий смотрит на них с болью и жалостью, словно постаревший на несколько лет за одну яркую и незабываемую ночь, унесшую жизнь учителя. Он — понимает. Но совершенно ничего поделать не может.  
— Хокаге-сама... Его сын хоть жив? — всхлипывает Рин, и Какаши с Обито в изумлении на неё смотрят, до этого совершенно как-то позабыв о маленьком Наруто.  
— Да. Он в порядке. Сейчас он находится у тех, кому я могу доверить выкармливать младенца, — мягко кивает Третий и вздыхает, слегка наморщившись.  
— А потом?.. Могу ли я его забрать после того, как его выкормят? — губы Рин сжимаются в тонкую и упрямую линию: похоже, для себя она уже всё решила и просто хочет добиться своего от Третьего.   
— Он джинчурики, Рин-кун. Ты готова иметь с этим дело? — вполне серьёзно спрашивает её Третий, не сводя оценивающего взгляда. — Его сила может проявиться когда угодно.  
— И именно поэтому я хочу его взять. Если он останется один, хорошо, если пойдёт по пути Обито и будет просто солнечным мальчиком, мечтающим стать хокаге, — её слова определённо имеют смысл. Малыша бояться будут все... и никто не вспомнит, что учитель хотел бы, чтобы Наруто считали героем.   
— Я помогу Рин. У меня есть ещё шаринган, так что, даже если сила выйдет из-под контроля, что-нибудь да придумаем, — кивает Обито и встаёт рядом с Рин, явно уверенный в том, что сможет справиться с ролью отца.   
И кто Какаши, чтобы оставить команду?  
— Два шарингана, Обито. А ещё я лучше в запечатывающих техниках, — горько усмехается он, также выходя к ним. Им определённо будет тяжело, но... Рин точно не оставит Наруто одного, а Какаши и Обито точно не могут её подвести. Так что решено: их команда берётся за сына учителя.   
— Думаю, мы ещё обговорим это после... — но на лице старого прохвоста видна слабая улыбка, похожая на счастливую. Кажется, того радует возможность того, что Наруто заберут, пусть и в нестандартную семью.   
Семью?.. А ведь и правда, они семья.   
— Нам предстоит столько дел... — озвучивает вслух Какаши, чем привлекает внимание сокомандников. — Нам нужен большой дом с полигоном, если мы хотим тренировать его как шиноби.   
— Дом?.. — Обито слегка выбит из колеи, явно не улавливая его ход мыслей. Чёрт.  
— Какаши хочет сказать, что не будем же мы его по трём домам таскать. Проще сложить накопления, съехаться и устроить дом для переезда в него Наруто, — поясняет Рин и чуть-чуть улыбается, самыми уголками губ, пока глаза всё также полны боли. Но, если они хотят забрать сына учителя, то им нужно быть сильными для него.  
— Тогда точно не на территории Учих... Я и сам порой напрягаю их, а уж Какаши и Наруто точно доведут их до белого каления... — вздыхает Обито, и немного больно от напоминания, что клану Учих не так-то и ценен этот дурак, слабоват для них.   
— Около моего дома был неплохой вариант. И полигон недалеко, — задумчиво тянет Какаши, после чего переглядывается с ними. — Как минимум, четыре комнаты там есть. Можно будет на днях посмотреть...  
Через несколько дней они уже чистят тот самый дом от грязи, выбрасывают мусор и латают то, что можно спасти. А ещё — потихоньку переезжают, и Какаши _больно_ смотреть на то, сколько же вещей им напоминает об учителе.   
Несколько книжек Ичи-Ичи, ныне одиноко лежащих на журнальном столике в гостиной. Два дурацких колокольчика, которые нашли своё место на стене, рядом с фотографией всей команды. Кунай от учителя в честь его повышения до джонина и при помощи которого он тогда помог спасти Обито из-под обвала, а после — Рин от операции с запечатыванием в неё Трёхвостого. Маски АНБУ, лично врученные им в руки уже четвёртым хокаге. Ещё несколько фото с ним и уже беременной Кушиной. Плед с весёлыми сюрикенами, который получил Обито на день рождения и теперь лежит на одной из кроватей.   
Кажется, что буквально все их вещи так или иначе напоминают, что теперь им надо как-то жить без _него_.   
Какаши устало сидит на диване, откидывая голову назад. Она — ноет со страшной силой, пока глаза немного красные от слёз во время кошмаров: как будто он рядом с учителем и абсолютно бесполезен. Он даже не может спать...  
— Не спится? — Рин выныривает из своей комнаты и садится рядом, а за ней следует и сонный Обито. Никто из них не выглядит хорошо: под глазами лежат тёмные круги, губы искусаны от сдерживаемых криков, пока руки все в царапинах.  
— Да, — просто отвечает Какаши. Он и так знает, что его поймут — они такие же сейчас.  
— Говорят, человеческое тепло помогает... Обнимемся? — устало предлагает Рин, и Какаши с Обито послушно разводят руки. Она быстро устраивается между ними, и начинает эти довольно неловкие объятия.   
Странно ощущать чужое дыхание под ухом. Сердцебиение рядом с носом. Тепло рук на спине.   
Объятия и правда немного успокаивают: вдруг вспоминается, что Какаши — не один, ему всё ещё есть о ком заботится. Сейчас — Рин и Обито, после — отчаянно нуждающийся в тепле Наруто. И вместе они точно выстоят.   
Неловко он пытается выразить свои чувства — не словами, нет, они не кажутся сейчас уместными. Он лишь легонько трётся самым кончиком носа об обоих по очереди и слабо улыбается под маской.   
Обито в ответ фыркает, но сцепляет руки сильнее, пока глаз на мгновение блестит шаринганом. Оценил.   
— Эй... а давайте попробуем спать вместе?.. может, так не будет кошмаров...  
Может, Какаши слишком устал. Или любит своих сокомандников. Или одновременно, раз вместо спора лишь тихо кивает и прикрывает глаза. К чёрту всё, рядом с ними он всё ещё живой.


	2. Chapter 2

Где-то через месяц они заканчивают ремонт и переезд в новый дом. Все комнаты готовы — одна отдана под их общий кабинет, другая — Наруто, третья — для возможных гостей. Спальня тоже общая: за этот месяц они как-то привыкли.  
— Утро! — под жизнерадостный голос Рин Какаши неохотно продирает глаза, попутно получая слабый тычок в рёбра от Обито, который, даже просыпаясь, любит порой немного поворочаться. Впрочем, быть мягкой подушкой Обито — интересный и незабываемый опыт. Несколько раз ухо Какаши едва не было откушено, с утра порой сложно выпутаться из колец рук и ног, а иногда всю ночь шею щекочет горячее дыхание.  
В этот раз Обито, извиняясь, сонно трётся щекой о плечо, совсем как котик, и со вздохом оказывается прощён. Вот что ещё с этим дураком делать, а?  
— Сони, — тихо смеётся Рин, а потом неожиданно быстро целует их по очереди в нос и выскальзывает из спальни, пока Какаши с Обито медленно осознают, что только что было.  
— Мне... приснилось?.. — осторожно спрашивает второй, логично не доверяя своим ощущениям сразу после сна, и бегло касается самого кончика носа пальцами.  
— Неа, — также растерянно отвечает Какаши, у которого через ткань обжигает кожу фантомное тепло краткого поцелуя. Всего лишь невинное прикосновение, а столько странных эмоций...  
Он неохотно сползает с кровати, пока вторая рука всё ещё старается удержать его на месте.  
— Ты слишком рано!.. — ворчит Обито, пока Какаши закатывает глаза: ему что, теперь везде и всегда опаздывать, потому что его не могут отпустить? — Ну ещё минуту!  
На его бедре нагло пристраивают голову, и нахал немного трётся о него щекой под тихий вздох. Какаши лишь треплет его немного по волосам, а потом подло заменяет себя подушкой и уходит из спальни прежде, чем Обито это подмечает.  
— Эй!  
— Минута прошла. И вообще, ты джонин или кто? — мягко ворчит Какаши и помогает Рин накрыть им завтрак. Вскоре недовольный Обито к ним присоединяется и ворчливо устраивает бедовую голову на мягком женском плече, пока Рин посмеивается и подкармливает того с палочек. Какаши лишь закатывает глаза, но зря — следующую порцию пытаются скормить уже ему, и проще смириться, чем отказаться.  
Между прочим, взрослые же люди.  
— Дуракакаши, — дразнится Обито и показывает язык, явно угадывая его мысли. Впрочем, Какаши считает ниже своего достоинства реагировать на столь откровенно глупую и детскую подначку. — Теперь ты нас корми. Или слабо?  
— Тебе что, шесть лет? — Какаши демонстративно чуть приподнимает одну бровь, всем видом показывая, что выше таких идиотских манипуляций.  
— Нет. Ему целых пять! — весело хихикает Рин и зарывается пальцами в короткие черные волосы, пока Обито старательно делает вид, что обижается. Правда, подёргивающийся уголок губ выдаёт его сильнее, чем иная ветка в лесу на миссии. — Он теперь большой и взрослый мальчик, так что покорми его с палочек.  
Сдавшись, он просто протягивает им по очереди по кусочку и, поддавшись мгновению, слабо улыбается. Это так глупо, то, чем в своей обычной жизни никогда бы не занялся — но с этими двумя что только не сделаешь.  
— Из тебя выйдет отличный отец, Какаши! — улыбается в ответ Рин, пока Обито ревниво косится в её сторону.  
— Из меня будет просто шикарный...  
— Брат Наруто, — мгновенно вмешивается Какаши, чем вызывает сначала недоумённый, а после и обиженно-возмущённый взгляд у того. — Не дуйся. У нас ещё как минимум два года, чтобы научиться... ну, тому, что обычно делают нормальные родители.  
А учитывая, что такой опыт был только у Рин...  
Обито понимающе кивает, улавливая его мысль и уже не обижаясь. Вроде бы.  
— Мне так хочется много чему его научить, — вздыхает он и трётся вновь щекой о плечо, пока в глазу мелькает боль, отражающаяся в собственном Какаши.  
Чему они могут научить малыша? Ладно Обито, хотя бы доброте и помощи близким — но как будто жители деревни легко примут руку от джинчурики. А он, Какаши? Если он умеет только убивать множеством способов и...  
— А ну хватит, вы оба! — ладони резко бьют по столу, привлекая внимание. Рин даже встаёт, слегка рассерженная их поведением. — Вы оба справитесь. Да, у вас было нелёгкое детство! И у Наруто оно тоже будет не сахар! Но именно поэтому вы сможете ему объяснить, как игнорировать всех этих идиотов, не понимающих, насколько ценна его жертва!  
Какаши моргает, не уверенный, просто ли он удивлен или пытается смахнуть скупую слезу. Рин так верит в них...  
— И что, разве Минато-сенсей был плохим отцом для вас? Вот и берите с него пример! Будьте собой, приглядывайте за ним, а уж в остальном я за вами прослежу, — заключает она свою мысль и складывает ладони вместе, уже улыбаясь.  
Нет. Учитель был _прекрасным_ отцом. Верил в них до самого конца, даже когда кто-то ошибался.  
Он садится ближе и обнимает обоих покрепче, утыкаясь куда-то там носом — что-то тёплое, мягкое и любящее его в ответ. И не так важно, в Рин или Обито, Какаши обоим спокойно доверит своё сердце — скорее, разделит для них.


	3. Chapter 3

День за днём, месяц за месяцем, миссия за миссией, всё постепенно укладывается в своеобразную рутину. Дома теперь всегда кто-то есть, желающий поймать Какаши в тёплые объятия, и привыкает он к этому невероятно быстро.   
— Эй, эй! Нам его отдали! — вместо приветствия выдаёт Обито и показывает ему ребёнка в своих руках. Какаши тут же подходит ближе, желая рассмотреть тут же слегка напрягшегося и смешно наморщившего свои лисьи усики Наруто.   
— Он... во многом похож на учителя, — выдыхает Какаши, пойманный во взгляд голубых глаз, и осторожно приближается ещё, стараясь не напугать. — Привет, Наруто. Я Какаши, буду тоже приглядывать за тобой.   
Напряжение сменяется любопытством, будто мальчик и правда понимает его, как и то, что вреда ему в этом доме не причинят. А после и вовсе улыбается совсем как его отец, отчего Какаши буквально накрывает волной тепла и счастья.   
— Ка-ка-ши, — не без усилия повторяет Наруто, отчего он не сдерживается и обнимает сразу обоих, стараясь, правда, быть поаккуратнее. — И Обито.   
— Верно, Наруто. Какаши, — выдыхает он, чувствуя себя абсолютным, но счастливым идиотом, пока переисполненные любопытства глаза смотрят на него снизу вверх.  
— Он такая прелесть, Дуракакаши! Не могу поверить, что нам его всё же отдали! — рядом с ним стоит ровно такой же идиот, и единственный глаз лучится счастьем и переполнен слезами. У них сейчас одна мысль на двоих — и они могли додуматься не взять этот совсем крошечный комок солнца себе в дом.   
— Ну, если бы не старейшины, то, может, мы бы оставили его себе, — где-то сбоку слышен голос Микото-сан, отчего как-то резко становится неловко и стыдно. Шиноби! Общепризнанный гений! Джонин с шаринганом! А так увлёкся малышом, что даже не заметил чужого присутствия! — Но растить было его одно удовольствие. Не против, если иногда мы будем заходить к нему?  
— Нет, конечно, — Какаши качает головой и всё же смотрит в сторону женщины, к собственному стыду подмечая рядом и Фугаку-сана. — Спасибо, что следили за ним до этого.   
— Это меньшее, что я могла сделать для сына Кушины, — тепло улыбается Микото-сан под тихое ворчание своего мужа. — Да и Саске тоже был рад иметь друга. Они даже спали порой рядом, совсем как братья.   
— Вы планируете растить его как своего? Или расскажете правду? — вздыхает Фугаку-сан, больше поддерживая разговор, чем правда интересуясь.   
— Мы все для него всё равно, что старшие братья, — усмехается Обито и кивает в сторону фотографии на стене, где учитель ерошит их волосы. — Так что, когда будет готов, мы расскажем ему по кусочкам правду.   
— И... _про него_ тоже? Несмотря на приказ Третьего? — в этот раз, кажется, Фугаку-сан искренне удивлен, хотя сложно сказать: чёрные глаза, преисполненные печали, не отводятся от центра фотографии, где так задорно улыбается учитель.   
— У нас тут полторы Учихи! Что, не справимся, что ли? — заливается беспечным хохотом Обито и осторожно отпускает Наруто в руки Какаши, после чего становится в очередную тупую позу. — Третий даже согласен отдать его мне или Какаши в ученики! А ещё, может быть, он окажется с Саске-чаном в одной команде, и тогда даже _ему_ будет тяжело!  
— И то верно... — тяжёлый взгляд проходится по ним обоим, после чего смягчается виной и печалью. — Мне жаль, что я не имею права дать ему семью. Но, думаю, Минато рад, что хотя бы вы взяли на себя за него эту ответственность.   
Минато, хах. И когда только учитель всё успевал?  
— И, Обито, прости за прошлое, — печаль в чёрных глазах усиливается. Бедный Фугаку-сан: столько лавировать между собственным кланом, деревней и Старейшинами с чёртовым Данзо. — И будущее. Я постараюсь, чтобы мои дети были свободны от подобных предрассудков, но за остальных отвечать не могу.   
— Если Саске не будет бояться его, то уже хорошо, — слабо усмехается Какаши и прижимает к себе ничего не понимающего малыша. Удивительно тихий пока, но это сейчас, когда еще не привык к переменам в своей жизни. — На него много кто будет коситься.   
— Я был бы горд им, если бы они подружились. Тогда бы, возможно, их мощь была бы колоссальной даже с самым простым шаринганом, — хмыкает Фугаку-сан, сам скрещивая руки на груди, пока на лице отражается тёмная усмешка. — Если меня Старейшины ещё могут сдержать, то ребенку пусть осмелятся сами объяснить, что ему нельзя общаться с другом.   
— Удачи им, — слегка скалится Микото, отчего даже Какаши немного пробирает до дрожи. Ему невольно вспоминается, что эта внешне тихая и спокойная женщина как-то дружила с совершенно несдержанной Кушиной-сан и даже спокойно выполняла с ней миссии S-ранга.  
Действительно. Удачи старейшинам в столь нелёгком деле.


	4. Chapter 4

— Можно войти? — когда Какаши шёл открывать дверь, то как-то последними, кого он ожидал за ней найти, были Итачи-кун вместе с маленьким Саске, неуверенно прячущимся за братом.  
— Да, конечно, — он пропускает обоих внутрь и ждёт, когда они снимут обувь, чтобы провести внутрь, к устроившимся в домике из одеял и подушек остальным членам семьи. — Обито, Наруто, к нам младшие Учихи.  
— Здравствуйте!.. — голос шестилетнего Саске немного подрагивает от волнения, пока же четырнадцатилетний Итачи абсолютно спокоен — возможно, дело в том, что они всё же его семпаи на поле боя.  
— Привет! — выглянувший из-под одеяла Наруто так и лучится улыбкой, даже сквозь годы греющей его взрослое сердце. — Я — Наруто! А вы?  
— Я Итачи, — тот улыбается мягко, но совсем как отец — сдержанно. А вот младший ещё не так испорчен влиянием клана, потому гораздо более открыт в эмоциях — вновь чуть прячется за ногами брата. — А это мой глупый младший брат, который хочет с тобой подружиться.  
— Эй! Ты сказал, что у тебя дела к Какаши-сану! — искренне возмущается весь раскрасневшийся Саске, пытаясь спрятаться больше, но оказывается остановлен воплем Обито.  
— Племянники! Мои племянники пришли! — тот буквально выпрыгивает из крепости, едва не руша её и не падая к ногам ошарашенных столь тёплым приёмом братьев. — Я вас столько не видел!  
— Обито-сан, прекратите, пожалуйста. Вы пугаете моего брата, — Итачи-кун, как и всегда, на редкость невозмутимый и взрослый, мягко укоряет непутёвого родственника, пока в глазах всё же можно подметить улыбку. — И я с вами виделся всего позавчера.  
— Саске! Не обращай внимание на Обито! Какаши говорит, что он немного дурак, но зато заботливый и добрый! — всеобщее внимание неожиданно привлекает Наруто, успевший под шумок подойти к Саске и обезоруживающе тому улыбнуться. Бедняга аж краснеет вновь, явно непривычный к такой яркости и теплоте. — Пошли, я покажу тебе мою комнату! А хочешь, вместе поиграем или потренируемся?  
— Хочу! Всё хочу! — к их общему изумлению, Саске умеет улыбаться точно также тепло и обезоруживающе — ему явно достались более мягкие черты Микото-сан, а потому выглядит он просто очаровательно. Должно быть, поэтому все девчонки его, с такой-то искренностью.  
Наруто поспешно утаскивает его к себе наверх, под тихий хмык озадаченного Итачи-куна.  
— Чаю со сладостями? — предлагает ему Какаши и, получив короткий и уверенный кивок, принимается за дело. — Что привело тебя и заставило использовать брата как предлог?  
— Саске столько упоминал о Наруто, что стало интересно. Тем более, что это ваш ребёнок... Но почему он зовёт вас по именам? — тот серьёзно и как-то изучающе смотрит на них по очереди, после чего усаживается напротив Какаши и что-то пытается в нём прочесть.  
Вместо ответа он указывает на уже постаревшую и немного пожелтевшую фотографию их команды, и Итачи-кун слегка хмурится, явно не совсем понимая. Но нескольких секунд ему хватает, чтобы прийти к какому-то своему ответу и слабо улыбнуться.  
— А о Саске вы бы также заботились? Ну, если бы, чисто гипотетически, со мной что-то случилось? — неожиданно прямо выдаёт Итачи-кун, пронзая их резко вспыхнувшим шаринганом — как будто это может на них подействовать.  
— А Фугаку-сама с Микото-сан на что? Думаешь, они позволят? — искренне изумляется Обито, пока достаёт сладости для гостя, будто и нет никаких пристальных взглядов. — Но вообще, если бы позволили, почему бы и нет. Вон, им с Наруто явно хорошо.  
— И правда... Спасибо, — от подобных слов Какаши слегка хмурится: Итачи-кун ведёт себя подозрительно.  
Впрочем, в следующие два часа тот совершенно обычным образом обсуждает миссии, уточняет какие-то моменты, даже изредка улыбается. И вся идиллия продолжается, пока Обито не уходит немного пообщаться с детишками.  
— Какаши-сан... вы мне верите? — тот смотрит вновь исподлобья своим алым шаринганом, а говорит едва уловимым шепотом, будто бы никто на свете не должен это слышать.  
— Допустим, — даже если и верит, то Итачи-кун какой-то сегодня не в себе.  
— Тогда отправьте Обито-сана на миссию сегодня-завтра. Как можно длительнее! Хотя бы на неделю! — как-то зло и виновато шипит тот, пока алые искры сменяются чёрной бездной боли. — Прошу вас. Доверьтесь мне, хоть я и прошу непозволительно много. Так будет лучше.  
— Стоит ли мне знать о причинах? — выдыхает Какаши и немного напрягается, когда видит уверенное мотание головой. Не стоит. Можно сказать, запрещено. — Будешь должен.  
— О, разумеется. Я буду в неоплатном долгу перед вами, если, конечно, вы захотите, — губы кривятся в горькой ухмылке, пока почти физически ощущается, что Итачи-кун взваливает на себя какую-то неподъёмную тяжесть.  
Впрочем, захочет — сам расскажет.

И только через два дня, когда Обито, по совету Итачи-куна, выслан на миссию, а Рин успевает вернуться, смысл всего того странного вечера накрывает Какаши с головой.  
По всему кварталу лежат трупы людей, и даже привычному к такому зрелищу Какаши откровенно не по себе: ведь Итачи-кун вырезал собственный клан.  
Вот там лежит тётушка, что позаботилась о маленьком Обито, и порой передавала им свежие овощи. Теперь у неё милосердно, одним ударом снесена голова, которая заботливо уложена у самого тела. А вот там — задира, что старше их на два года и всегда презиравшая их обоих за случай с глазом. И, будто в насмешку над её отвратительным поведением, она вся исполосована катаной, а глаза слегка закатились за веки — должно быть, гендзюцу так подействовало. А вот этот труп, с вывернутыми на песок кишками, и вовсе презрительно отзывался об их нестандартной семье и сплёвывал в сторону, отказываясь даже смотреть на них. Что ж — теперь неприятно смотреть на него: всё тело дополнительно покрыто ожогами, обуглившиеся глаза до чего-то невменяемого. Ещё один Учиха лежит на коленях, с рассечённым затылком и разбрызганными мозгами — должно быть, струсил и упал умолять о пощаде.  
И пусть что он, что Обито, мало кому симпатизировали из клана Учих, но желать им такой смерти они бы точно не стали.  
Непривычно думать о нём в прошедшем времени. Как и о Фугаку-сане, столь странно и смиренно принявший собственную смерть от удара Итачи-куна. Явно смиренно: вместе с Микото-саном они просто сидели, приконченные одним сильным ударом катаны.  
— Дерьмо... Хорошо, что Обито этого не видит, — выдыхает Рин, и Какаши с ней абсолютно согласен: именно, не зря он послушался тогда Итачи-куна. Стоп, ведь тот ещё кое о чём просил...  
Прочесав весь квартал и собрав трупы, Какаши одновременно содрогается и вздыхает с облегчением. Хоть и полно мёртвых детей, маленького Саске среди них нет. А потому бедному придётся жить с осознанием, что его старший брат сотворил это, что он единственный, кроме Обито, выжил. Чёрт. Даже тот вопрос теперь имеет смысл.  
— Где он? — спрашивает он у Третьего после и на удивленный взгляд с явным вопрос всё же отвечает. — Итачи-кун... До этих событий... просил о нём позаботиться.  
— Вот как... — грустнеет вновь Третий, который явно знает что-то больше о подоплёке событий, об их причинах, но не считает нужным поделиться. — Если уговоришь, вмешиваться никому не дам.  
И это, пожалуй, лучшее, что Какаши от него может добиться.


	5. Chapter 5

Возвращение Обито выходит совсем нерадостным: кажется, того прямо у ворот огорашивают новостями. Потому влетает он с совершенно безумным взглядом в дом, едва не выломав дверь по дороге.  
— Мы должны забрать его! — выпаливает было Обито и явно неожиданно подмечает небольшие изменения в их доме.   
— Обито, не пугай его так, — усмехается Рин, пока Саске прячется уже за ней и робко прижимается к ноге, весь заплаканный от ночных кошмаров. — Как видишь, мы уже.   
— Но... когда?..  
— Как только узнали, — Какаши присаживается рядом с мальчиком и осторожно треплет по волосам. — Всё хорошо, Саске. Обито тоже Учиха, так что ты не одинок в любом случае.   
Тот напряжённо кивает, не замечая, как Обито моментально оказывается рядом и заключает в крепкие объятия, уже хлюпая носом в районе детского плеча.   
— Прости!.. Меня не было рядом в такую трудную для тебя минуту!.. — бедный ошарашенный Саске лишь дико смотрит на якобы взрослого, который сейчас столь непривычно открыто себя ведёт. — Позволь мне это исправить и позаботиться о тебе!..  
— А ты боялся, что он против будет, — слабо улыбается Рин и осторожно вытягивает перепуганного мальчика из цепких рук и отряхивает, за что получает робкий и благодарный взгляд. — Может, вы с Наруто сейчас пообщаетесь? А мы пока приведём Обито в более вменяемое состояние.  
— Пошли, — Наруто также непривычно серьёзен и заботлив и помогает Саске выйти из гостиной в их — по крайней мере, сейчас Учиха предпочитает спать вместе со своим другом в одной кровати — комнату. Мальчику явно комфортнее подальше от взрослых, которым боится довериться.   
— Он... в порядке. И здесь. Спасибо... — выдыхает Обито и ловит уже Какаши в объятия, неловко цепляясь за домашнюю рубашку.   
Пожалуй, Саске и Итачи-кун со своими родителями — единственные из клана Учих, чья судьба и правда волнует их. А теперь весь клан сузился до одинокого Саске, который точно также теперь по ночам вцепляется в Наруто и всхлипывает, пока не поймёт, что кто-то из взрослых подошёл.   
— Пошли, — он с Рин помогает Обито дойти до комнаты, где усаживают того на кровать и просто крепко обнимают в ответ, пытаясь хоть как-то поддержать. Им двоим сложно понять, насколько сложные и запутанные отношения у Обито с родным кланом — но всё же это удар, пусть и слабее, чем смерть учителя.   
Тот жмётся и цепляется, постепенно успокаиваясь. Дыхание становится ровнее, а слёзы, изредка сцеловываемые Какаши, всё реже. Руки потихоньку держат слабее, пока, в конце концов, не расслабляются окончательно.   
— Как... там всё было?.. — тихо спрашивает тот, как-то догадываясь, что они с Рин помогали убирать трупы, чтобы те не гнили на земле. Или — удачно предполагает.  
— Ты не хочешь знать, — качает головой Рин и обнимает крепче со спины, сама теперь утыкаясь в его шею носом. — Это было жестоко. Даже у Какаши от этого кошмары, не говоря уже о Саске.   
— Ну, вроде бы самую жесть он не видел, — Какаши с усилием улыбается, невольно думая, как "заботливо" это со стороны Итачи-куна. По дороге в родной дом, в основном, лишь просто убитые простым ударом катаны, поле же самой жестокой битвы лежит вне этой тропы — и это зрелище не может не врезаться в память. — Итачи-кун явно подошёл с выдумкой к самым гнилым членам клана.  
Его всего передёргивает от воспоминаний, как он собирал по кусочкам порезанного леской очередного Учиху. Всё, даже глаза, оказались словно порублены мясорубкой — только бесчисленными нитями лески. Воистину гений, превзошедший на голову весь клан.   
Обито сдирает с него маску своими покрытыми шрамами пальцами и проводит ими по губам, взглядом ловя все его эмоции.   
— Возможно, ты права, Рин. Раз уж даже самый стойкий Дуракакаши видит кошмары, то и хорошо, что я оказался на миссии... Погоди, это поэтому ты меня выслал?! — цепляется и хмурится Обито, пока Какаши слабо фыркает. Вот ещё. Как будто ему кто-то доверился в таком вопросе.  
— Нет. Думаю, Итачи-кун тогда проверял, сможем ли мы позаботиться о Саске вместо него. Тогда же он попросил довериться и отправить тебя на миссию, — поясняет он, пока в памяти сами всплывают чужие слова:  
 _"Я буду в неоплатном долгу перед вами, если, конечно, вы захотите"._ Итачи-кун точно знал, что ему придётся вырезать клан, и то, что он зашёл перед этим и так позаботился о собственном родственнике... Возможно, это не простая вспышка безумия, а вполне тщательно запланированный в тени ход — на таком уровне, куда Какаши никогда не будет доступа, если он хочет жить. — Всё, что мы можем сейчас — выполнить обещание и позаботиться о маленьком Саске.   
Повисает тишина — но не комфортная, в которой они привыкли жить за эти шесть лет. Не та, которая позволяет себя прочувствовать _дома_ , в кругу семьи. А нагружающая их тайнами и болью, напоминающая те моменты в их жизни, что хочется забыть.   
К чёрту.   
И, будто в подтверждение его слов, Рин кратко целует Обито в шею, вырывая тихий стон. Не давая тому прийти в себя, Какаши и сам приподнимает повязку уже Обито и льнёт своими губами к давно выученной наизусть сетке шрамов, проходится кончиком языка по закрытому навсегда веку — потому что глаз теперь принадлежит ему.  
Они действуют тихо — всё же недалеко дети, — но решительно. Каждому из них нужно как-то очистить голову, и в этот раз внимание Рин с Какаши сосредотачивается на главном пострадавшем, Обито. Их пальцы переплетаются на чудом выжившем после камня боку и вместе ласкают, порой нажимая чуть сильнее — не вся кожа там чувствительная. Тело между ними подрагивает, сдерживая целую гамму эмоций — Какаши даже кажется, что он их может понять по редким всплескам чакры. Непонимание, что на них так резко нашло. Смущение — Обито никогда не любит, когда все ласки только ему. И тягучее удовольствие, спускающееся вниз, к возникающему бугорку в штанах, который они накрывают руками.   
Им правда хочется забыть увиденное.   
А потому Какаши осторожно задирает джемпер Обито и пробегается пальцами второй руки, проверяя, есть ли новые шрамы от неудачного сражения — в этот раз обходится без пополнения. Тонкая ладонь Рин ловит между пальцев сосок и словно приглашает хорошенько лизнуть, пока сама девушка глушит все вопросы и возмущения в поцелуе.   
Так-то лучше — ощущать под губами, что Обито всё еще жив, всё еще может принимать их ласки и не торопится присоединиться к остальным членам из своего клана. Сердце гулко и часто бьётся под его ртом, в ладонь на члене, в пальцы на бедре возле артерии. И по карим глазам Рин Какаши лёгко считывает те же эмоции — облегчение, радость, в конце концов, любовь к ним обоим, таким потерявшимся в своё время на дороге жизни дуракам, которые ни черта без неё не могут.   
Какаши расцеловывает живот перед ним, чуть трётся о него щекой, пока подрагивающие пальцы ласкают его собственный шрам на лице. Для них это — слишком интимно позволять трогать собственные шрамы, слишком горько и возбуждающе, знать, что они по их же вине. Обито счастлив знать, что глаз всё ещё служит ему верой и правдой. Какаши — что этот дурак всё еще может продолжать карьеру шиноби. Рин — что они просто все живы, хоть порой и такие беспощадные идиоты.   
Какаши ловит её пальцы в рот вместе с головкой члена и переплетается с ними языком. Позволяет тянуть себя ниже по стволу, выбирать ей темп, возможно, схожий с тем, что творится в поцелуе. Чувство невероятной близости переполняет его сердце, смешивается с счастьем и приносит спокойствие. И, поскольку сейчас Обито много не надо, вскоре он с ней разделяет горьковато-солёный вкус на собственном языке, тоже даёт окончательно прочувствовать, что их третий член семьи в порядке.   
Всё хорошо. Всё будет хорошо — и с этими двумя мальчишками тоже.


	6. Chapter 6

Сакура счастливо выдыхает: боже, она с Саске-куном в одной команде! Это её шанс утереть Ино-свинино нос и быть вместе с ним!  
— Как думаешь, он сильно опоздает в этот раз? — лениво вмешивается Наруто и, пока она пытается понять, о ком или о чём речь, Саске-кун лишь тихо фыркает в ответ.  
— На полтора часа. Обито просто потеряется по пути помогать всем бабушкам деревни, и на пятой Какаши просто устанет его ждать, — _весело?!_ фыркает Саске-кун и даже мягко, по-доброму улыбается.  
Кто эти Обито и Какаши, о которых Саске-кун говорит с таким теплом?..  
— Два часа. Не выдержит на пятой и начнёт читать лекцию о том, что Обито несколько лет джонин и пора бы уже соответствовать, — предлагает свою ставку Наруто, и ему кивают в ответ, явно принимая.  
Сакура вздыхает: она до сих пор не понимает, что Саске-кун однажды нашёл в Наруто, что стал всегда вместе с ним тренироваться в спаррингах, сидеть на занятиях и даже идти домой. Просто Наруто в один день подсел к тому и начал тихий разговор. Просто в тот день Саске-кун позволил тому остаться рядом и даже мягко улыбнулся, пока все девчонки яро завидовали сошедшей с рук подобной наглости.  
А теперь, оказывается, у них есть какие общие знакомые.  
— Вы... знаете, кто будет нашим учителем? — спрашивает она как можно невиннее и старается своими жестами подчеркнуть свою женственность и милость. Саске-куну же нравятся милые девочки, правда?  
— Только один из трёх может им быть. Но Рин на миссии, так что, скорее всего, Какаши просто не смог разбудить Обито вовремя, — фырчит Наруто, складывая на груди руки. — Ну, или попался в Учиховскую кошачью ловушку.  
Учиховская кошачья ловушка?..  
— Нечего было к моему животу лезть, — резко отрезает Саске-кун и как-то прячет за ладонями своё лицо. Неужели тот... улыбается?.. из-за выходки Наруто?.. Но почему?! Чем Наруто лучше неё?  
— Не-не, я про утреннюю ловушку, когда проще смириться и остаться лежать рядом, — смеётся Наруто и усаживается прямо на парту рядом с Саске-куном. Но, когда Сакура хочет скромненько сесть на лавку неподалёку, её спокойно осаживают взглядом, предлагая найти иное место. Чёрт. — Когда Рин дома, Какаши ещё может спастись, но в одиночку вообще без шансов.  
Саске-кун неожиданно _смеётся_ , чего она не видела ни разу за всю учебу в Академии. И это как-то так странно и удивительно, что она просто тихонько замирает на месте.  
— Если _это причина_ , то все два с половиной часа, пока Какаши нагладится, — меняет он ставку ровно перед тем, как дверь резко распахивается и в помещение влетает молодой мужчина с короткими волосами и повязкой на половину лица. Впрочем, последняя не до конца скрывает все шрамы, некоторые выглядывают, и Сакура отпрыгивает в тихом ужасе.  
_Это_ их учитель?!  
— Никакой веры ни в меня, ни в Дуракакаши! — громко осуждает их мужчина, тут же сам скрещивая руки на груди — и Сакура не может не подметить, что как-то манера очень схожа с той, что у Наруто.  
— Какая в тебя вера, Обито. Если бы Наруто поставил сюда самую тупую ловушку, ты бы в спешке попался в неё как идиот, — добавляет лениво второй мужчина, также в маске, но уже без таких явных недостатков. В следующий момент видимый глаз того фокусируется на ней, и она вздрагивает и тут же улыбается, стараясь показать себя с лучшей стороны. — Прости, тебе пришлось нас ждать.  
— Ага, перед нами извиняться не будешь, значит, — кивает самому себе Наруто, который явно нарывается на неприятности. Сакура бросает ему уничижительный взгляд, но тот спокойно её игнорирует и переглядывается с Саске.  
— Ну извините! Я переводил старушку через дорогу! — стоп, что? Наруто и Саске-кун говорили всерьёз?! — А потом помогал котенку слезть с дерева.  
— Чёрт. Котят мы не учли, — с самым серьёзным видом кивает Саске-кун, а после вновь заливается вместе с Наруто тихим смехом, который неожиданно поддерживает серебряноволосый мужчина.  
— Могли не учитывать, в итоге я их обоих спасал, — весело добавляет тот, после чего приглашает на выход. Вскоре они оказываются недалеко у Академии, и, как назло, Наруто оказывается между ней и Саске-куном, когда они устраиваются на ступеньках. — Итак. По-хорошему, сейчас должно быть моё представление вам, а потом бы вы рассказали о себе.  
— Только, увы, мы растим этих двух балбесов с самого детства, так что ты единственная тут не в теме, — хмыкает, кажется, Обито-сенсей, и этот кусочек информации неожиданно бьёт ей по самолюбию. Чёрт. И эти мужчины, и Наруто, и Саске-кун — одна семья, только Сакура тут не в тему. Вот чёрт, а ведь она не единожды на Наруто злилась, что, если это теперь сыграет против неё...  
Глянув в сторону источника основных своих проблем, она сталкивается с насмешливым взглядом голубых глаз. Всё это время Наруто всё знал и понимал... и позволил ей самой себе копать яму, пусть и пытался порой остановить её. Вот чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!..  
— Начнёшь тогда? — невинно спрашивает Обито-сенсей, и Сакура лишь кивает, стараясь побыстрее сглотнуть комок в горле. Что ж. Если вся эта странная компания как-то ужилась, придётся ей играть по их правилам.  
***

— Ты ведь специально позволил ей увидеть шрамы Обито, не так ли? — щурится Наруто, почти ощущая, как Какаши усмехается под своей маской.  
— Команда в первую очередь про совместную работу. Какой смысл скрывать подобное от члена команды? — невинно увиливает тот от вопроса, пока Наруто и Саске синхронно фыркают в ответ. За годы совместного проживания они оба выучили, что Какаши, когда дело касается семьи, совершенно беспринципный и наглый лис, готовый защищать их до последнего когтя.  
Но в чём-то тот прав. Если Сакуру-чан так смущают всего лишь шрамы на лице Обито, то что будет с остальными тайнами в их семье, вроде того, что Наруто — сын Четвёртого хокаге и хранитель Девятихвостого, а Саске — наследник довольно-таки мятежного и свободолюбивого клана с кучей ужасающих техник и секретов?  
Сакуре придётся заслужить их доверие: членами единой команды легко не становятся. И эту истину они с Саске тоже выучили на примере своих старших братьев и сестры.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Может, это был и не лучший конец... но не думаю, что имеет смысла дальше расписывать. Их семья достроена и укреплена, а дальнейшее -- уже совсем другая история.


End file.
